


Childhood's End

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Stiles is still a teenager, he and Derek decide to put their baby up for adoption, but it's more Stiles' decision than Derek's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood's End

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, boys can get pregnant just like girls. It's not really an important aspect, just that I didn't want to get into the ins and outs of mpreg or make Stiles a girl. All of that is irrelevant. 
> 
> He's just a teenager who got pregnant by accident.
> 
> As always, extra special thank you to Naemi for the beta.

Stiles hadn’t wanted to see the baby. He was knocked out, thankfully, but even after coming around he had rolled onto his side and given Derek a firm, “No,” when asked. The adoptive parents were humans from Ohio, but they were friendly with the local werewolf pack, which was how Derek found them in the first place. Deaton had said there was a 50/50 chance that the child would turn into a werewolf, but they wouldn’t know until puberty. Derek had offered to raise the baby, but Stiles shot the idea down with such finality that Derek let it go without a word. 

Like most teenage pregnancies, this one had been unplanned. Stiles convinced Derek to forgo the condom _just once_ and it landed them in serious trouble. Because Stiles was only 17, he was still considered a minor, and the Sheriff would have been well within his rights to charge Derek with statutory rape. Thankfully he allowed Stiles and Derek to make the decision to put the baby up for adoption on their own. It had been mostly Stiles’ idea, anyway.

Derek was the first one to hold the baby—their son—and for one moment, it felt like all was right in the world. Because of the impending adoption, Melissa advised Derek not to take too long, lest he become attached and change his mind. They had no idea how late “too late” was for him. He had been able to pick out the rhythm of his baby’s heartbeat before the sonogram, and he knew it almost better than Stiles’.

The Sheriff declined his turn to hold his grandson.

It took all of Derek’s strength not to walk by the nursery. Instead, he poured all of his energy into Stiles, the one he had left. After two days in the hospital, the teenager was released with strict instructions about how to care for himself. Every step he took pulled painfully on the staples in his belly, making the simple act of walking agony. There was only so much pain Derek could leach, and every wince on Stiles’ face was like a knife twisting deeper in Derek’s heart as they made their way slowly into the house the Sheriff had made abundantly clear would be Stiles’ home until graduation. 

“I want pain pills and my own bed. The rest of the world can just fuck off,” Stiles said. 

“Almost there,” John answered gently. 

They managed to tuck Stiles into bed with a minimal amount of fuss. 

“Dad, can Derek stay? Just until I fall asleep?” 

The Sheriff gave him a look that screamed no, but before he could answer, Stiles added, “It’s not like he’s going to impregnate me again. _Breathing_ hurts right now.” 

His dad’s lips flattened into a firm, thin line. “Fine. But as soon as he falls asleep, you’re out of here. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Derek wasn’t sure he would ever win the man’s trust. 

When his dad left the room, Stiles held his arm over the edge of the bed and wiggled his fingers. Derek got the message, folding their palms together. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut. 

“Hospital food sucks.”

Derek hadn’t expected him to talk about the baby, anyway. “Glad to be home?” He carded his free hand through Stiles’ dark hair, which was more oily than usual because it hadn’t been washed in days. “As soon as you’re up to it, I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

“Red Robin,” Stiles murmured, lips already slowing, “Yum.” 

His grip grew slack as the beating of his heart evened out. Derek gently untangled their hands and tucked Stiles’ arm under the blanket. He kissed the boy softly on the forehead before leaving the room. 

John was sitting in front of the television nursing a beer. He looked up as Derek came down the stairs. “Is he out?”

“Like a light.” 

The Sheriff nodded. “Listen, Derek—” 

“It’s okay. Good night, Sir.” 

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of the front door closing. 

Derek drove home to the empty house he bought when he found out Stiles was pregnant. He climbed the stairs slowly, stopping at the last room on the left. Up until now, this moment, he had held out hope that Stiles would change his mind. The sight of this room was too overwhelming: the hours Derek poured into a project that Stiles would never see. 

Stepping completely into the nursery, Derek picked up the teddy bear from his childhood—one of the only belongings that survived the fire—to sit down in the rocking chair, where allowed himself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is the first day of NaNoWriMo(.org), this is the last of my TW fic until December. I'm attempting to write 50,000 words in 30 days. Wish me luck!


End file.
